September the First
by queenbibliophile
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to send their last kid off to Hogwarts today. It's proving to be a little more chaotic than anticipated. Rated T for language.
1. A Tranquil Morning

**A/N: I was bored, and I found this prompt on some website. Decided I would take a shot at it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Draco had never seen such a tranquil morning.

The sun was filtering in soft tones through the window Hermione insisted on having built into the east wall. A peacock looking stupidly around for Merlin-knows-what passed by underneath the window and Draco chuckled.

"I still hate those things, you know." Hermione's voice sounded from the other side of the bed. "Dastardly birds."

"Good morning to you too, love." He replied, bending over her to kiss her cheek before padding into the bathroom.

And it was a good thing he did, because not a minute later, all five of his children burst into the room and started jumping up and down on top of his wife.

Well, three of them tried to jump up and down on his wife. The other two tried their best to simply deafen her.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had never seen such a tranquil morning. Humming contentedly as he brushed his teeth, he laughed again as Hermione's stern-mother voice rose above the kids'.

"I told you lot to _knock_ on the door before bursting in!" She scolded. "Here Papa and I am, trying desperately to get a good night's sleep, and do you think that happened with the racket you group of hellions made last night and the coffee machine not work – _Cassi, how many times have I told you to pin your hair back?_ "

"Mom! Papa says you never used to do it when you were at Hogwarts!" His youngest daughter complained.

"Cassi, honey, your papa was more concerned with Uncle Harry's scar and Uncle Ron's freckles in school than he was with my hair. And the reason I never pinned it back was because my hair was simply too bushy to be pinned back. Whereas your hair is the sleekest I've ever seen. Pin it back!"

Two wails of _Mom!_ later, Draco exited the washroom. Cassi exclaimed delightedly and ran to him. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, pretending to ignore her giggles.

"Cassi, when your mother and I were at Hogwarts, I was _obsessed_ with her hair." He told her, pulling her towards him and braiding her hair sloppily down her back. "There, 'Mione." He announced, turning his daughter around so she could see the braid. "That okay?"

A muffled affirm came from under the covers, where his twins Lynx and Lyra were doing their best to burrow underneath the covers, tickling Hermione. He laughed again.

"Kids, as much as I would love for you to continue bothering your mother, she needs her rest. She was up late last night working on a presentation." He told them herding the five of them outside and instructing his oldest, Phoenix, to get his siblings ready by 9 AM. He shut the doors of the bedroom decidedly with a bang.

"There are some times kids can be the greatest joy in your life." Hermione grumbled, getting out of bed. She paused. "And then there are some times when you want to Obliviate yourself of their existence."

Draco smirked. "You know you don't mean that 'Mione."

She nodded. "It's true. I don't. But I still don't know how you convinced me to push out five of those human beings for you."

Draco gave her a 'really?' look. "You know you were the reason for three of them, right?" He asked conversationally.

Hermione blushed. "Twice. It was _twice_. I didn't know I'd have both Lyra and Lynx. And you don't start talking, you saucy bugger. You know you've initialized sex a lot more than I have."

He flopped back into bed. "Normally I would initialize it once you started talking about initializing sex." He yawned. "Except Cassi goes to Hogwarts today and I sure as hell am not having sex the morning she leaves." He cracked open an eyelid. Hermione was watching him intently.

"You can't say stuff like that and then expect me not to be affected." She complained, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Tell you what. Let's drop the kids off at the station and spend the afternoon together. Then we can Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to the school before the kids get there. Deal?"

"Deal." She muttered, pulling on a dressing gown and disappearing into the bathroom. The shower began to run a few minutes later. Draco debated with himself futilely before getting up and slipping inside to join her.

* * *

"Orion! Are you coming this millennium?!" Cassi screeched irritably at her brother, stomping childishly on the patio of the house. He appeared at her yell, pulling two large trunks with the Granger-Malfoy seal over them and set them heavily on the ground.

"I am not carrying those things another foot!" He declared, collapsing onto the ground. Rolling his eyes, Phoenix followed him out with his own three trunks, and kicked his brother's backside softly to make him move.

"Really, Ori. Grandfather would be mortified if he saw your state right now." He teased him.

"Grandfather could shove a stick up his arse and I wouldn't give a damn." Orion muttered. Cassi giggled from next to him and got up, zipping away to Lynx when their mother came outside reprimanding them about their language. Phoenix almost choked when Orion mumbled something he was _sure_ he didn't want Mother to hear under his breath. Phoenix felt immense pleasure in whacking the back of his brother's head.

"Dad! I can't find Abbi!" Lynx yelled, his voice ghosting out somewhere from an opened window above. Draco sighed, squeezed his eyes shut, pinched his temples and yelled back that he was coming.

"Son, you put her cage with the other luggage!" He could be heard calling as he jogged up the stairs.

"She's not there now!"

"LYNX, WE REALLY NEED TO GO!" Hermione yelled, making sure her youngest son and her husband could hear. "If you're going to catch the train this year, we really need to leave now!"

Lynx and Draco appeared twenty seconds later. "Can you find her and bring her when you guys get to the school this evening?" He asked her anxiously. Hermione nodded, relieved to be making some headway.

"Yes, honey. Abbi can't have gone anywhere. I'll find her and Dad and I won't leave the house until we've got her in tow, okay?"

Mollified, Lynx let himself be led outside to the patio where the girls and Phoenix were waiting impatiently for him. A brief head count later, Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

" _Now_ where did Orion go?" He asked himself, kicking a loose stone.

"I saw him heading towards the Owlery, Papa." Lyra spoke up. She held on to her brother's hand with an iron grip, lest he break away to look for his cat again.

Draco cursed silently under his breath and turned to Hermione when she tugged on his shirtsleeve. "I'll go find him." She reassured him. "Hes more likely to listen to me right now anyway." Draco nodded once, his eyes still shut tight.

"I'll get the kids and their bags ready for the Apparation. Phoenix can take Cassi and their bags." He told her. He felt the pressure on his arm lessen until it didn't exist anymore and he heard her running towards the Owlery.

"Okay, kids. Bags separated according to year." He instructed them sternly, watching them carefully as they filtered through the large trunks of personal belongings and five different cages of pets.

Four, actually, since Abbi wasn't in her cage.

Hermione appeared, dragging fifteen-year-old Orion by his ear towards the pile of luggage. "This little sneak," she announced, "was hiding out in the Owlery because he didn't want to face his OWLs this year."

He scowled, rubbing his ear. "Of course I don't want to. You know how much pressure they put on me for being Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's kid?" He asked rhetorically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And they're right to. Would you rather they call you a Death Eater every day you're there?" He questioned him sternly, pulling his ear as well. Orion's face turned ashen.

"No."

"Exactly. I'm still getting shit from Rita Skeeter about marrying your mother, and we got married about twenty years ago."

"The kids at school said that you got married because Mum got pregnant with Phoenix and you forced her into marriage because you needed an heir." Lyra said with big eyes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"The kids at school are jerks." He explained eloquently. "Little bastards don't have a life of their own and decide to make trouble for others." He grumbled.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing a gleeful-looking Cassiopeia. Phoenix was doing his best to stop her from saying 'little bastards' over and over again. Draco groaned, and facepalmed.

"Okay!" Orion announced. "Can we go now?!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Phoenix continued to scold Cassi while talking hold of her arm and their combined luggage of five trunks and two cages.

"Meet the Weasley-Potter gang outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Find Uncles Harry or Ron. _And don't let Cassi out of your sight._ "

"Stop worrying, Mom. It isn't the first time I've Side-Apparated." Phoenix assured his mother wryly, smirking.

"No, but it's the first time I'm seeing you do it." She muttered under her breath. Phoenix rolled his eyes and within a split second, he wasn't there anymore.

"I'll take Orion." Draco told her, gathering the sulky boy and his things. "And some of Lyra's bags."

Hermione nodded, instructing the twins to hold onto her arm, collecting the four bags and twittering owl that belonged to the two. She and Draco Apparated at the same time and she nearly collided into Luna Scamander and her twins.

* * *

 **A/N: This isn't complete - I'm planning to write all the way up to the Sorting Feast. If you have any questions, you're welcome to leave a review or PM me.**

 **For those of you reading _Who's Who?_ , I plan to finish another chapter by the end of next week. **

**MIMI OUT!**


	2. Reconciliation

**A/N: Well, this is relatively quick. I must have inspiration again.**

* * *

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed delightedly, if somewhat distractedly. She had tied a length of cloth around her waist that also tied onto each of her twin boys'. Hermione gave that one odd look before returning her warm hug. Orion took one look at his friends and split his gut laughing.

"Tied onto your mother's apron strings much?" He teased. Lorcan gave him the finger from behind Luna's back.

"It's good to see you, Luna." Hermione smiled good-naturedly at the naturalist. "Where's Rolf?"

"He's getting Lysander a ferret."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "A ferret?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter as Draco materialized next to her, looking disgruntled.

Luna smiled. "Yes, he looks up to Draco very much. I told him about the time he was turned into a ferret, and Lysander decided he had to get one."

"I'm naming him Malfoy!" The twelve-year-old chirped. Draco looked scandalized.

"That's very…nice, Lysander." He managed, before Hermione began snorting in an attempt to contain her laughter. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We must be seeing you, Luna." He said, trying to herd Hermione away. "My twins are refusing to stay put."

"Try putting them on leashes." She suggested demurely. Draco paused.

"Of course."

He pulled his wife away, and Orion by the ear while he was at it.

"A Malfoy is dignified." He scolded him. "He shouldn't be laughing his guts out in the middle of Hogsmeade."

Orion scowled. "Just like how Malfoys shouldn't be turned into ferrets? And then have ferrets named after them?" He grumbled. Draco paused to give his son's ear a vicious shake. Orion howled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Lysander meant well." She lectured him.

"'Mione, don't start, please."

"He's a child! You should feel flattered!"

"What if someone named one of Crookshanks' babies Granger?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, before remembering Draco was still watching her reaction intently. "It would be adorable." She backpedaled. He rolled his eyes.

"And where are Potter and Weasley anyway? Aren't we supposed to meet everyone in front of that dastardly shop before going to King's Cross with them?"

Hermione nodded. "We are, but I overshot. Did you see them?"

"I saw George and Angelina, and their spawn, but no one else." Hermione whacked his arm.

"It's his shop. They're probably waiting in the flat above. Molly likes to spend an hour with her grandkids before they leave."

"Is she going to be there?!"

Hermione giggled. "Honestly, Draco. You've only been doing this for the past seven years. Of course she will be there! We're all leaving at 10:30, okay?"

He muttered something about hell and rather than reprimand him about it, Hermione sighed. There was no changing him.

* * *

Draco decided that next year onwards, he was not going to escort the kids to Hogsmeade. Not if it meant socializing with the Potters, Weasleys, Scamanders and Longbottom and his family at the same time. It was a bit too Gryffindor for him. He needed a Slytherin.

"Can Zabini and Goyle come with us the next time?" He pleaded in Hermione's ear as she broke away from the circle of Weasley women for a minute.

"Well, it's not up to me, babe. Harry and Ron plan these things in advance every year, and there's only so many people they can get through the barrier without being noticed."

"I'll cast the Disillusionments this year and the next and the year after that if need be." He wheedled, beginning to feel desperate as Andromeda Tonks passed by, smiling at him. He shuddered.

She patted his cheek mockingly. "You're such a baby."

"I don't care at this point!"

"Tell you what, make an effort to talk to the boys this time. I'll ask Ron."

"Hermione, I'm begging you. I am actually _begging you_."

"Draco, we have to leave in half an hour. Calm down, would you? Talk to Neville."

He made a face. "Longbottom? No thanks."

She sighed. "Then go entertain the kids with war stories! You're honestly not being agreeable now, Draco."

He watched her back as she rejoined the Weaslette and the other Mrs Weasleys. His eyes lingered on the Veela before he sighed and scratched the back of his neck and cracked it. Harry, who was passing by at that moment to go and talk to the werewolf's kid on the other side of the room looked and him and smiled.

"We know you're not going to _Avada_ us, Malfoy." He teased. "That's practically the only reason Ron didn't kill you when 'Mione announced her engagement. Talk to the guys. Or come with me. Teddy is your nephew as well."

Draco scowled at him. "He is the son of a half-blood cousin of mine that was born to a girl who disgraced our fmaily by falling in love with a Muggle. Nymphadora Tonks married a werewolf, as if her blood status wasn't enough."

He took a twisted pleasure in watching the smile disappear off Potter's face. "Look, Malfoy. We all know you love Hermione, but I've always suspected you're ashamed of it sometimes. 'Mione wouldn't have even dated you if she didn't think you'd changed from school. And you have, I've seen it. Blood status doesn't matter to you anymore, but if you keep making stupid comments like that, I'll have to -"

"Do what, Potter? Place the entire Auror force on surveillance duty?" He sneered.

"If I have to." He looked completely serious. "Talk to Teddy. He's a bit upset you never sought him out after the war. And we all know you've changed, so stop channeling first year Malfoy and being a jackass, and socialize a little! You never even come to Molly's Christmas dinners, and you've been married to Hermione for...what? Twenty years now?"

Draco grumbled. "About."

"Twenty Christmas dinners, Malfoy! And I remember seeing you at only three. Hermione always comes, and with the kids. She always makes an excuse for you not coming - that you have too many papers to grade, you're working on a potion for the upcoming term; but no one believes it. Why do you put her through that?"

Draco winced. "Look, Potter -"

"Don't _Look, Potter_ me. Watch your kids right now, Malfoy! Phoenix looks up to Teddy so much, and he in turn has helped your son with his studies a lot the entire time the two were at Hogwarts together! Teddy _still_ helps him when Phoenix can't figure something out! And your son, he's Head Boy this year! I just talked to him, he said there was no way he'd be this good at things if my godson didn't help him out sometimes."

"Potter, are you insinuating that my son is so dumb he needs Teddy to do everything for him?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, you know that's not what I meant. Phoenix is two years younger than Teddy. Regardless of his mental capabilities, there is no way he would know more than Teddy Lupin when they were at school, because of obvious reasons."

"But still -"

"Malfoy, he has the combined genes of you and Hermione Granger. Your kid is one of the smartest, most level-headed people I know."

Draco looked mollified, but Harry went on anyway. "Cassi is best friends with Albus, Rose, and Colin. The four of them rarely choose to be in different groups whenever the kids are together. Lyra and Lynx are close to Alice and Louis, and Orion has liked Dominique for...how long? Three years?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, I'm familiar with how close my kids are with your Gryffindors. And while it is true that Orion has been after the Veela's junior -"

"The 'Veela' has a name, Malfoy."

He scowled. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Use it, then!" Harry scolded.

Muttering rudely, Draco continued. "While it's true that my son has been after Fleur's younger daughter since second year, and that all of my children are in some way extremely close to your Weasleys and Potters and Longbottoms, they are also close to the Slytherins I know. Zabini and Goyle's children love associating with mine, and they rarely get to do so because 'Mione keeps bringing them here. I never complain about it because I know that your lot is a good influence, and you're right - I'm not prejudiced anymore - but I still want my children in Slytherin."

Harry felt slightly ashamed when Draco said that his kids never got to spend time with their other friends, but he tried not to show it. "Well, two of them are in Slytherin, aren't they?" He asked softly. "Just that Phoenix is a Ravenclaw, and Lynx a Gryffindor. And there is no doubt that Cassiopeia will be Slytherin. That's three out of your five, Malfoy. Orion and Lyra are Slytherin through-and-through."

"Look, Potter, my point is, there aren't enough snakes in this crowd. I want the Zabinis and Goyles at this little meet-up when the kdis go back after Christmas. And every time after that."

Harry smiled. "You could have asked a long time ago. The more, the merrier. But in exchange, you've got to come to all the Christmas dinners. At least until all of your kids pass out of Hogwarts."

Malfoy smirked. "Seven years, Potter? Bit of an unfair bargain, don't you think?"

"You are asking for them to come along thirteen times to your seven, Malfoy."

"Yes, but that is in total thirteen hours. You are asking me for thirty-five. At least."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, all right. It is unfair. But we Gryffindors don't bargain, Malfoy. I'm a little rusty."

"Purely a snake thing, then?" Draco teased.

"Well, have you ever heard of the eagles and the badgers bargaining? I'm pretty sure it's just you snakes."

Draco looked to where the kids were. "Not afraid my snakes will poison your lions, then?"

Harry looked at them too. Colin and Albus were repeating everything Rose and Cassi were saying and it was driving them mad. "No, not really."

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy called from the other side of the room, pouting as Victoire next to him started laughing. "Are you coming over this century, or what?"

Harry patted Draco's shoulder. "I've got to go. Try talking to George if you don't want to talk to Ron, Bill and Percy. He's a bit more...you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So eloquent you are, Potter."

Harry smiled. "I'll start forcing you to call me Harry." He threatened with a grin.

Draco mock-shuddered. "God forbid the day ever comes." He replied, as Potter threw him another grin as he left to go talk to Teddy. Draco made a mental note to seek him out during the Christmas dinner that year.

* * *

 **A/N: So yesterday I decided that I would finish this story before going back to _Who's Who?_ but I promise I'm working on both! I might be able to post two chapters for that story the next time I update.**

 **Also, I decided I'mma reply to the reviews I get, so here goes:**

 _ **SmileSimplify:**_ **The two of them are both, in fact, professors at Hogwarts. Orion hates this because they're always taking his detentions and he gets a lot of them. And as his parents, they do their best to make the detentions memorable :D Of course, he's usually back in detention before two weeks, so it's really futile. And Draco was actually cut off from his trust fund because he married Hermione, but they're still pretty rich considering Hermione gets paid loads for the few endorsement deals she does, and that Draco sometimes makes potions for St. Mungo's. Draco is, obviously, the Potions Professor, and Hermione teaches Ancient Runes, sometimes guest-lecturing the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Safe to say their kids make a pretty big dent in their family vault, but the two love their big family.**

 _ **LanaLee1:**_ **Wait till you see what more chaos is stirred up :) I try to keep my chapters short, sweet and memorable, because my dad always tells me that being able to fit more in fewer words is a sign of a good writer. I have been thinking of 3,000 and 4,000 word chapters though.**

 _ **twlightbella:**_ **Hermione always wanted kids, and Draco was sick of having small families. It's sort of like giving his parents the finger because they only had one kid, like all of the Malfoy men. They celebrated when they had Lyra and Cassi, because it's been so long since there's been a Malfoy daughter. Draco dotes on Cassi, and always finds it hard to refuse her anything. It drives Hermione mad because she's trying to bring them up unspoiled.**

 **My third chapter is coming in less than five hours, so stay tuned :)**

 **Mimi Out!**


	3. A Disturbance

Draco made his way to the side of the room where the Weasley men along with Longbottom were standing. Longbottom was regaling them with an episode from Hogwarts when a sixth-year of his made a humongous blunder during class and forgot to wear earmuffs while handling the Mandrakes, even though they'd been working with them for about four years. Guffawed laughter came from most of them as he finished his story. Weaselbee looked like his stomach was hurting. Good for him.

"Malfoy!" Bill roared at him, grinning. "Come out of your hole, hm?"

Draco rolled his eyes. The Weasleys were so raucous. "Potter insisted I come talk to. Made a deal with me."

Longbottom sniggered. "Yes, he's been making a lot of deals lately."

Weaselbee whirled on him. "What do you know that I don't about my best friend?" He demanded. Longbottom rolled his eyes.

"Mate, I'm not sure you want to know this. There's a reason Harry talked to me about it and not you."

"Really?" George chimed in. "Well, why didn't he talk to me about it?"

"Or me?" Charlie asked. "I'm trustworthy!"

Clearly, they all were rather stupid, Draco mused as they jokingly continued asking Longbottom the secrets Harry had told him about making deals.

"Same reason, actually." Longbottom replied.

"Well, then. Why not me?" The glasses Weasley asked. Draco thought his name might be Peter. All the men gave him a look and the glasses Weasley rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright then. Be that way."

They all burst out laughing once more. Draco didn't see what was so funny.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy!" Bill slapped his back. "Laugh a little."

Draco winced and managed to turn up the corners of his mouth slightly. The men began hooting with laughter again.

"Little overwhelmed, are we, Malfoy?" George asked mockingly.

"Overwhelmed by your stupidity," he replied, smiling.

They all exchanged looks. "Pray tell, Malfoy." George and Bill said together.

"Well, clearly, Harry didn't tell you all about his 'making deals' because you are all his brothers-in-law." Draco stated, waiting for them to realize the meaning behind his words. It took them a minute. And then they all turned a glorious shade of purple. Except for Longbottom, who looked like he was watching his favourite TV show.

"He's having _sex_ with my _little sister?!_ " Weaselbee yelped. A mutual understanding passed between all of them and they started towards where Harry was still animatedly chatting with Teddy. Longbottom held them back single-handedly, but it took effort trying to hold back five Weasley men.

"Mate," he puffed, trying to keep Charlie at bay. "He's got three kids!"

"Yes, well, we knew that they were having sex, but just three times is enough!" Bill yelped, trying to undercut Longbottom's arm.

"Whoa! Longbottom's right. Potter's thirty-six years old, for Merlin's sake! He's entitled to having sex with his wife!" Draco stepped in.

The glasses Weasley grumbled. "Thirty-six is too old for having sex. Especially when it involves Ginny."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Longbottom. "Are they always like this?" He asked rhetorically. Longbottom nodded.

"Some of the time. Most of the time. All of the time."

Draco began to laugh. He didn't even know why. The Weasley men began to clap each other's back.

"Well, we did it, boys!" Bill yelled. "We got Hermione Granger's stick-up-his-arse husband to laugh like a normal wizard!"

Draco managed to roll his eyes while still laughing. His abdomen commenced hurting and he straightened.

"Actually," he said, "it's Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

The glasses Weasley smirked. "Sounds rather pathetic, don't you think? Granger-Malfoy feels like a compromise. You know, because Granger didn't become Malfoy."

Draco gave him a look. "Ginny isn't even Weasley-Potter. She's still Ginevra Weasley." He pointed out.

"Speaks volumes about how pathetic Harry is, unable to convince his wife to take even his name at all." Weaselbee guffawed loudly.

"And yet, he's supposed to be a ferocious interrogator." George added, and this time, Draco didn't hesitate to join the laughter.

* * *

Draco was still having the time of his life insulting Potter with the other men when Molly Weasley's voice boomed over them all. He winced.

"Is she using a Sonorus charm?" He whispered to Longbottom. He shook his head.

"Imagine having her raise you." He whispered back. Draco shuddered.

"Head count, please!" She yelled from on top of a chair. "We are leaving in T-minus ten minutes! Could all of the males - _Orion Malfoy get back with the children, you are not of age yet_ \- that are of age please assemble to my right and all the females to my left?"

Draco shuffled with the rest of the men to where Molly was waving her hand and passed by Weaslette and Hermione as he did so. Hermione gave him a surprised, but thankful look when she saw him with them, and Draco decided just seeing her face light up like that was worth talking to them.

Ugh, he was such a sap when it came to his wife.

"Wonderful!" Her voice boomed once more. "And in record time as well! Now, all of the children - _yes, that includes you, Orion Malfoy and Dominique Weasley_ \- please group in between the males and females."

It took a couple of minutes for them to do so, but Lucy, Fred, Roxanne and Charlie's son, Arthur II, managed to herd them into place. Only then did Draco realize just how massive the Weasley-Potter gang was.

There were eleven males - Arthur I, Charlie, Bill, George, Ron, the glasses Weasley who Draco had learned was Percy, Harry, Teddy Lupin, Phoenix, himself and Longbottom; and ten females - Molly herself, Hermione, Weaslette, Audrey, the Veela, Angelina, Ron's wife Susan, Longbottom's wife Hannah, Andromeda Tonks and Victoire. Draco had learned that Charlie didn't have a wife - he had a one-night stand with a colleague that resulted in baby she didn't want. Molly was overjoyed to learn that the one son who'd had no interest in having children had borne her a grandchild.

She secretly thought he was a fantastic father, but refused to tell him so because Charlie would shoot her a black look whenever she did.

And then there were the kids. Charlie's kid, Arthur II; Bill's kids, Dominique and Louis; George's twins, Fred and Roxanne; Percy's girls, Lucy and Molly II; Ron's kids, Rose and Hugo; Potter's kids, James, Albus and Lily; Longbottom's kids, Colin and Alice, and his own - Orion, Lyra, Lynx and Cassi.

Although Molly wasn't Hermione's biological mother, she adopted her after the war when she realized the damage done to Hermione's biological parents in Australia was irreversible. Legally, she was her mother. And if you held that in mind, Molly Weasley had an impressive count of nineteen grandchildren, along with her honorary grandkids Colin, Alice and Teddy Lupin.

Those were a lot of sweaters to make at Christmas - a total of 42, Draco mused. Fleur was the only one of her daughters and daughters-in-law that took up the tradition of making Christmas sweaters with her, and she and Andromeda always made one for Molly as well. Draco wrinkled his nose when he thought of his own twenty Weasley sweaters that he never wore. Hermione loved wearing them, though, and would regularly wear his as well.

It was a giant procession that filtered out of the shop that morning. They went as individual families, and decided to check in with Molly and Arthur before letting their kids board the train. Or rather, Molly wouldn't let them leave the flat until they agreed to do so.

Draco and Hermione gathered together their five kids, and he gave Orion's ear a vicious pull as they streamed out into Hogsmeade. Orion yelped, as Cassi giggled and Draco swung her onto his shoulders. She couldn't have looked more delighted.

"Listen, Draco," Hermione began, stopping by some shop loudly advertising fortune telling, "I need to get the twins some quills. How about I take them to Flourish and Blotts and meet you and the other three at the Station?"

Orion jumped in eagerly. "Also, dad, I promised Dominique I'd meet her by Fortesque's. We need to exchange -"

"Saliva?" Phoenix suggested, before bursting into laughter. Orion gave his big brother a withering look before turning back to Hermione and Draco, who were trying to contain their own laughter.

"No, I borrowed her Transfiguration notes to go over during the vacation, and she in turn took my Potions notebook. We need to exchange them before we get to school because she has a date with some bloke on the train."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "You studied Transfiguration during the holidays?" He asked skeptically. "I remember you sneaking out, hiding cigarettes, and trying to hide Firewhiskey in your room. I never once saw books out when I came to it.

" _Dad_. I told you, the cigs were for Dom. My dormmate has a steady supply, and she asked me to get some for her. I didn't want you to know because you would have told Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur."

"Uh-huh." Draco still didn't look like he believed him. "And the Firewhiskey?"

Orion turned pink. "Fred gave me some."

"Very funny, son." Draco replied dryly. "Phoenix will go with you and - no argument!" He exclaimed as Phoenix began to groan and protest. "And Cassi and I will be waiting for you here. Phoenix'll Side-Apparate with you there, you will exchange the books, and come back within fifteen minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

Orion looked down and mumbled, "Yes, dad."

"Good." He turned to Hermione and gave her a quick peck. "I'll see you at the station?"

She smiled. "I won't be long."

They went their separate ways as Draco began to tap his foot impatiently.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Draco was just about ready to pull his hair out. Cassi had her arms around his waist, and she was singing some terrible Muggle song from some terrible Muggle film that Hermione insisted on watching about ice and princesses.

Stuff was absolute bollocks.

Suddenly, a large disturbance was caused right in front of Madam Puddifoot's. A space cleared out quickly and Draco squinted, trying to make out what was happening. He could vaguely make out two wizards dueling roughly in the space and a girl with flowing platinum blonde locks standing to the side with another boy. His eyes widened.

Dominique Weasley.

"Cassi, honey, come on. We've got to go." He said urgently as he took her hand with his right and levitated their luggage with his left, jogging towards the clearing as she followed as quickly as she could. A head of unruly brown hair was hit with a _Tarantallegra_ spell and he quickened his stride. Within seconds, he emerged at the head of the crowd.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Orion yelled, as his feet continued to dance and he tried to _Stupefy_ his opponent, who was a lanky, black haired boy by the name of Xavier Nott, offspring of Theodore and Pansy Nott.

Nott gritted his teeth and sent a disarming spell at Orion, who dodged easily, as if it was second nature. Draco could make out Theo and Pansy pushing their way through the crowd on the other side and he searched frantically for Phoenix.

There.

A blonde head holding Dominique at bay and trying desperately to reason with his brother, telling him to stop fighting. Draco locked eyes with Theo on the other side and an understanding passed through the two of them. They both sent a paralyzing spell at their sons' legs. The two clattered to the ground.

"ORION MALFOY." He roared, striding out to the center. Theo followed, disciplining his own son. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

He scowled, throwing Nott's kid a dirty look. "Nott tried to rape her!"

"I did not!" He shouted back, struggling against his father. "She's my girlfriend, you dimwit! What do you think I was yelling at you while we were dueling?!"

Fleur caught up Dominique by her right ear, with Bill, Victoire and Louis right behind them. Bill had heard the last comment. He looked more purple than ever. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione appeared looking flustered with the twins and scooped up Cassi from behind him. Phoenix slipped away from the angry Veela mother and rejoined his own.

An owl swooped in between Draco and Orion and dropped a letter. Draco snatched it out of the air before it hit the ground.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
We have received intelligence that you performed multiple spells and jinxes at precisely 10:34 AM on September 1st, 2017. As these spells were not in the presence of Muggles that are ignorant of the Wizarding World, you have not been expelled from Hogwarts, even though this is the third time you have breached the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.  
However, you have been placed on probation. The Headmistress of Hogwarts alone has the power to lift this probation. If you receive even a detention at school, you shall be expelled as per the discretion of the Decree.  
Good day,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Office of the Improper Use of Magic_

"You absolute twit!" Draco yelled, whacking his son over the head harshly. Grabbing his ear, he dragged his away from the clearing.

The crowd began to disperse.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaand this chapter is complete! I'm rather satisfied with it, aren't you?**

 **Review replies:**

 ** _JuliSt:_ I think Draco has forgotten it already, considering his son is on probation at Hogwarts :P  
But he felt pretty damn awkward when Lysander told him about it.**

 _ **Eyes as Dark as Obsidian:**_ **Bro, the next time you use my account to post a review on my own story, I will kill you. Also, Luna isn't at the gathering because she and Rolf had home-schooled their boys while they were travelling together.**

 _ **SmileSimplify:**_ **Well, they still do have half of Hermione Granger's genes, right? It's not all Malfoy in them :D**

 **Reviews motivate me to update quicker! *hint hint***

 **Mimi Out!**


	4. A Phoenix

**A/N: Not very happy with this one *frown* it didn't come out the way I expected.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Ow! OW! Dad! Let. Go. Of. My ear!" Orion yelped, trying to wrestle with Draco's hand as the irate father dragged his son away from the interested onlookers. However, there was a reason the Malfoy heir hadn't stopped playing Quidditch.

"Third time you've broken the Decree." He grumbled under his breath, whacking his son's head again with the rolled-up letter. Orion turned scarlet with rage. Hermione hurried after him, having completely forgotten the luggage, which Phoenix had had the presence of mind to bring. Currently, the seventeen-year-old was trying to keep the twins from asking too may questions. Cassi was content on skipping ahead of them, singing that terrible Muggle song.

It only made Draco's mood worsen.

"You git!" He yelled harshly once more. "I suppose it never occurred to you to tell us that you had broken the Decree _twice_?!"

"I didn't think - OW! - that it mattered!"

"You sod! You absolute, idiotic sod! YOU DIDN'T THINK IT MATTERED?!"

"Dad, calm down! It's not like - OUCH! - I was expelled!"

"You're on probation, you idiot!"

"Draco, let go of the boy's ear!" His wife ordered him, commandeering his hand away from her son. Orion clutched his ear and began to rub it, trying to soothe the redness that had tinted the skin.

"Phoenix, honey, take the girls and Lynx to the Station, would you? Tell them that the three of us are coming in less than twenty minutes."

Looking harried, he nodded, pulling the twins and Cassi away, levitating the luggage at the same time. "Hurry up, Mom! The train leaves in twenty minutes!" He called behind him. His voice trailed away as he got farther and farther. Hermione turned to face her second son, and her eyes smoldered. Her voice was deathly quiet.

"You broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery?" She asked, scarily calm.

Orion nodded his head once, frightened. The only other time his mother had gotten so angry she was calm was when he threw Cassi off a balcony when he was five and she was one, jut to see if she would fly. Luckily, being a magical child saved her. She had floated down and settled on the lawn, where she promptly began screaming for Mommy.

Orion was always what you would have called a problem child.

"Twice?" She asked again, in the same tone.

He nodded again, still trembling.

"Why?"

He swallowed before answering. "The first time was in the summer between second and third year. I cast an inanimate object warming charm on a cat to see if it worked on live beings."

"And?" Her eyes were steely. She clearly knew the answer.

Orion remained quiet out of fear.

"Orion Malfoy, when I asked you a goddamned question, I expect you to answer it! What happened to the cat?" Hermione barked.

He lowered his eyes so he wouldn't have to meet her gaze. His father yanked his chin up so he would have to.

"It died." He mumbled. "It shriveled up and died. Right in front of me."

She slapped him. Hard. Orion didn't dare raise his hand to rub his cheek.

"And what about the second time?" She demanded.

"The Christmas holidays in fourth year." He sounded close to crying.

"What happened?"

"The boys dared me to cast a Patronus charm." He said quietly. He thought his mother's eyes softened when he said it, but he couldn't be sure.

"Which boys?"

"Arty and Fred." he replied, still quiet.

"And did you?"

He nodded slowly, daring to look up. "I cast a phoenix." He said softly. "It flew around the room once before dissipating."

Hermione lowered her crossed arms. "You cast a Patronus in your fourth year?" She said again, like she was demanding clarification.

He nodded, praying that telling her this would have appeased her. "Of a phoenix. I haven't been able to cast one again."

He bit his lip. _Wonderful work, Orion Malfoy,_ his mind told him, _go ahead and tell them what a failure you are._

Draco seemed stunned. "Phoenix himself has yet to cast a Patronus." He said, sounding impressed. "And you cast one in your fourth year?"

Orion thought it was safe to shrug. "The boys told me the method, and I got it in six tries."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, and she exchanged a rapid look with Draco. "Only six?!"

Orion looked into his mother's shocked eyes. "Why? What's so special about six?"

Draco began talking quickly. "Harry Potter set a record at school for the Hogwarts student that cast a Patronus in fewer tries for the first time. It took him eleven. And until now, the Uagadou School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held the world record. " He paused. "Of _seven_ tries."

Orion's eyebrows rose.

"Son, if Arthur II and Fred Weasley can confirm your story, you will officially become the the holder of the Underage Patronus world record." Draco finished quietly.

Orion looked at both of his parents in shock, trying to figure out if they were joking. They looked completely serious, although Hermione still looked a little enraged over his probation.

"Really?" He asked, trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

Draco nodded. "You need two witnesses, or a magical signature. The Trace would interfere with your magical signature."

"So I'm..."

"The holder of the world record for the Underage Patronus." Draco said, in awe. "At _fourteen_."

"That's besides the point." Hermione snapped suddenly. "Draco, your 'record holder' is _on probation at Hogwarts,_ may I remind you?"

He waved his hand. "You've got influence with McGonagall." He said carelessly. "Ask her to remove the probation."

"What?! He deserves punishment!"

"'Mione, he's your son."

"He broke the law! Thrice!"

"He's still your son."

Hermione did some deep-breathing exercises that actually made her nose flare. Draco stifled a laugh.

The Hogsmeade clock sounded loudly. And he cursed in the most colourful way he knew.

Which was very.

Orion looked at his parents wildly. "The train is leaving in five minutes!" He squeaked.

Wordlessly, Hermione held out her hand. Draco clasped it and took hold of the back of Orion's robes, as she Apparated all three of them to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and three quarters.

* * *

"Hogwarts Express leaving in four minutes!" A voice bellowed from somewhere. Orion blinked and noticed his mother had Apparated them right in front of one of the doors to the Express.

"Orion! Thank goodness!" His smart-aleck brother helping last-minute children board the train shouted, from one of the doors. He waved wildly at the three of them. "The train's leaving soon!"

"We heard!" He hollered back. He began pushing his way through the crowd, trying to get to the door. Cursing at a sixth-year in front of him, he elbowed the boy out of the way and kept struggling, unaware that the children were practically parting like the Red Sea for his parents, who were still held in awe by most of the student population, even though they were their teachers. With great effort, he reached the door where Phoenix stood guard, having now been joined by Lyra, Lynx and Cassiopeia. Orion ruffled her hair as Phoenix hauled him up as the last person through the door. He shut it with a decided _bang_.

"Hogwarts Express leaving in one minute! Prefects and Heads, please shut the doors!" The loud, obnoxious voice boomed once more.

The kids began waving wildly to their parents through the window, sine Phoenix had already closed the doors, responsible swot that he was.

"See you soon!" Draco yelled at his kids, waving as dignified as he could with one arm around his wife. They all made a face at him as the train pulled out of the Station. He watched the train until he could see it no more, and then turned to his wife who was leaning against him with her eyes closed.

"Hermione?" He asked.

She hummed softly in response.

"We just sent our fifth kid off to Hogwarts." He said equally as softly.

"Mm." She replied, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Hermione." His tone grew more insistent and she opened her eyes.

"She'll be fine, Draco." She said, as to reassure him. She could feel him rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her. _But we just sent our last kid off to Hogwarts._ "

She yawned. "A milestone, I'm sure."

"I'm surprised you're not saying anything."

"Draco, sweetheart, I'm aware of what we've accomplished, but for the first time in seven years, I'm going to have a relaxing afternoon before we have to get to the school ourselves. I want to sleep."

He nuzzled her neck, and they began walking in step with each other to the barrier. "I know the feeling. But we made a deal today morning, remember?" He asked her mischievously.

She nudged his arm lightly. "Tonight, then?"

He rolled his eyes, and this time she could see it. Just before they crossed the barrier, they burst out into laughter, and emerged out the other side in utter happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaand cut! This is the end of the chapter, folks! But like I said, the story's not over yet!**

 **Am I doing something wrong? *sniffles* I only got one review on my previous chapter. Is there something inadequate I'm doing? If you guys wanna see something, please please please _please_ send me a PM or drop me a review. I'm not just writing this for myself. **

**Review replies:**

 _ **JuliSt:**_ **Well, there's a reason they joined the school, right? *wink* They're trying to be good parents and be there for their kids whenever they can. Unfortunately, it's a bit stifling for the kids, but of course, like any typical teenager's parent, they ignore it :D**

 ** _To the Guest that reviewed on Chapter 1:_ I tried playing around with that, actually, but I couldn't figure out something I liked. But if you have suggestions, I'm always glad to hear them!**

 **Mimi Out!**


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: I actually really like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

They walked back through Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence, and it was when they stepped under a shady tree for a few moments' respite from the heat that Draco realized Hermione was the one emanating it.

"Sweetheart?" He asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She mumbled something against his shoulder.

"What?"

"I said, I'm just tired. I'll be fine after a nap. Just...the thought of my son so cruelly killing a creature - that disgusts me as a mother."

"Hermione, the boy was just curious." He reasoned, although he also agreed that casting an inanimate object warming spell on a live being was pretty goddamned stupid.

"I know, Draco. But, I lost control. Orion is a smart boy, always was and always will be. What was going on through his head when he cast that spell on that innocent cat? The Charms textbook explains well enough why it shouldn't be used on a live being! There are other spells for that!"

He chuckled, dropping a light kiss on her forehead. "Malfoys don't learn from books, 'Mione." He told her softly. "Orion probably hasn't even opened his Charms textbook the entire of his schooling life."

"He's half-Granger!" She sounded frustrated. "And I know that he doesn't use his textbooks - they're always spotlessly clean and look like mint when he gets home for Christmas. But if he had a doubt about a spell like that, especially one that's _called_ an inanimate object warming, he could've come to me, or even you, given that he doesn't like using his textbooks."

"Sweetheart, you should just let it go."

"I _know_! Just...remind me again why I had to produce children that shared half of _your_ ferrety genes?"

He downright laughed at that, nudging her to keep walking when she paused. "Because you're horny. And so am I. And we hate contraceptives. And don't give a fuck about your period schedule."

She muttered something about periods being Satan's gift from hell. He pressed a kiss to her nose and said that he thought she was being cute. She scrunched up her nose and called him a ferret.

It was times like these that Draco was glad he hadn't married Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

"Fiorella." Phoenix sounded nervous, and the black-haired girl in front of him smirked in a way that would have out his father to shame. He'd bumped into her while patrolling the hallways and cursed himself inside his head for being such a bumbling fool.

He stuck his hand awkwardly. "Congratulations on making Head Girl." He swallowed. Her hazel eyes narrowed teasingly.

"Lighten up, Nyx." She patted his cheek mockingly. "And it's Fio. Not Oreo, or Rella, or Ella, or Fiorella. Just Fio."

"Sorry." He shrugged, smiling down at the petite girl. "Fio. I'm still getting used to this. I was reeling the entire summer break, you know." He confessed.

She gave him a nod of approval when he said her name correctly, and laughed when he finished his sentence. "Honestly, Malfoy. If I hadn't asked you out, you probably would have waited for the Third Wizarding War to ask me to Hogsmeade."

He visibly shuddered. "Not Hogsmeade! My parents are always strolling around randomly there during the weekends we're let out."

She giggled again, and she and Nyx slipped into their easy banter, creating scenarios of how Draco and Hermione would react to Fiorella Cythe. Currently, they were discussing one that included Fio being used as a dartboard for Draco's apples, and Hermione promptly fainting to the ground, where Phoenix was present only with a Body-Bind curse entrapping him.

"And then Mom would spring up suddenly, having managed to wordlessly cast the counter-curse." Phoenix, or rather Nyx, as he was known throughout the student population of Hogwarts said proudly.

"Is that even possible?" Fio asked wondrously, her eyes shining. Nyx shrugged.

"If it's possible, my mom has bloody well done it. She brewed the Polyjuice Potion in a girl's bathroom when she was in her second year, for Merlin's sake! You'd think with parents like mine, I wouldn't be failing Potions." He shook his head ruefully.

She scoffed. "Come on, Nyx. We both know you're not failing. An 87% percentile isn't a fail." She paused. "A 56% percentile, however, is." She ended dramatically.

Nyx rolled his eyes, entwining her fingers with his own. "You're adorable, Fio." He laughed. "Just because you're too busy staring at me during Potions doesn't mean you're bad at it."

She made a face, but the attempt failed drastically. "Your dad hates me and that's why I'm failing and that's why I'm never going to be an Auror." She mock-sighed.

"And six NEWTs?" He asked playfully. "Bit much, don't you think? When are you going to spend time with me?"

She hit his arm. "If I'm going to be an Auror, I'm going to be the best damned one I can. And the more qualified I am, the more likely I am to make it." Her jaw was so set and she looked so determined that for a minute Phoenix almost loved her, and they had only gotten together a week before sixth year ended.

A group of fifth-year students exited a compartment in front of them, chattering noisily about the altercation between Xavier, Orion and Dominique; which of course, all the fifth-year students already knew about. Fio darted her eyebrows towards the compartment and looked at Nyx.

"Fancy a snog?" She asked, eyes twinkling. "We can stay in there until we're found."

He rolled his eyes, pulling her inside and drawing her close, his fingers pressing against the small of her back.

"You," he muttered, "are the most snake-like Hufflepuff I've ever met." Dropping his head to meet her level, he gave her a long, breathless kiss that lasted too long, or not long enough.

She gasped for air, winking at him. "That's why you love me." She replied saucily before he rolled his eyes again and pulled her close to him, kissing her as hard as he could.

And he had no shame whatsoever when the fifth-years burst back in and began hooting and wolf-whistling when they were met with the sight of the Head Boy passionately snogging a girl they were certain was way out of Phoenix's league.

* * *

Orion sulkily watched Xavier and Dominique cuddle with each other across from him in the compartment the Slytherins were sharing. Dom wasn't a snake, but she left her pride to come and put on a sickening show for all those present there.

And the soppy looks from Xavier weren't exactly helping his stomach either.

"Dom!" Her silly friend Belle-from-Hufflepuff clattered in, with two more girls and three boys on her heels. "Come quick! Your cousin's snogging Fiorella Cythe!"

Dom shot up. Orion took no notice. "Which one?" She demanded. "And how? Fio always didn't like our little gang."

"Orion, you'd better come too!" Belle exclaimed. "It's your brother, Phoenix. They're going at it like two monkeys and they won't stop!"

This time he jumped out of his seat as if a firecracker had been lit underneath him and exchanged an incredulous look with Dom. His brother, the most un-smooth, stuttering, nervous, know-it-all Malfoy ever had managed to snag Fiorella Cythe?

He refused to believe it.

Of course, he wasn't expecting it to be true either.

His swot of a brother was furiously wound tight around the Hufflepuff beauty, and she was snogging him back equally as passionately. Something in him snapped.

All around him his friends were finding someone they could take on a date to Hogsmeade or someone they could have a good time with, and here he was, the scion of the Granger-Malfoy name, unable to command a girl's attention!

Bloody hell, he was beginning to sound like Grandfather Malfoy now. He bloody respected women, and while some of his idiot Slytherin friends refused to rush to a girl's aid because she was a muggleborn, he'd damn well make sure she was taken care of, even if he didn't know her.

It wasn't even that he wanted a fuck buddy - something a few of the Slytherins already had - he just wanted someone who had eyes only for him, and someone who could bloody care for him. And he'd gladly do the same for her.

And then he'd been after Dominique Weasley trying to make sure that the girl was her, and he realized what a massive fool he'd been when Xavier Nott began dating her, and it was clear she loved him. His scene in Hogsmeade was when the situation was finally confirmed.

He just wanted someone to love and spoil.

And maybe it was too early for him to be thinking these thoughts - he was only fifteen! But he couldn't help but notice his mother's slight disappointment in him when he failed to top the class every year but one. And it wasn't that she expected unreasonable things from him - he knew that she knew that he knew he was capable of doing all that and then some. She was disappointed that he wasn't being serious about himself, before it came to studies. He felt, in a way, he was severing the chord that had tied them together so close before he started going to Hogwarts.

Because it wasn't just his mother's mop of brown hair he'd inherited - he also had a craving need for books and the need to know everything, just like his mother.

And Orion admired his father. Wanted to be everything he was, right down to the fact of finding someone who would be to him what his mother was to his father. He wanted to be closer to him and learn from him, but once Cassi was born, he seemed enraptured by the little girl, hardly leaving time for Orion when taking into account his three other children and his work.

It was fucking unfair.

Because at the end of the day, Orion was unloved. Orion was his mother - a voracious reader and a bookish know-it-all, having half of the extraordinary genes that got her through the War and the horror of looking at her scar every day.

But he wanted to be his father. Tall, incredibly loved, impeccably dressed, impeccably mannered, impeccably gentlemanly; and, most of all, impeccably Malfoy.

* * *

Lyra groaned at her brother. He was being completely uncouth!

"Poikilothermic animals WOULD be affected by an inanimate object warming spell because even though they can regulate their internal body temperature, the heat would soon overcome them and inflict third-degree burns, which is life-threatening and will most definitely kill!" He yelled, his pale skin flushed at his sister, his voice hoarse from shouting.

"Lynx, you incredibly stupid twat!" She yelled back. "They wouldn't be affected because inanimate object warming spells work by raising the internal temperature of the object, resulting in an overall warmth! Poikilothermic animals can _regulate_ their internal body temperature! They'd be fine! Nowhere does it say that it affects the object externally at all."

"Are you _daft?_ " He shouted, standing back. "Maybe so, but their exoskeleton -"

He was interrupted when Alice and Louis stumbled into the compartment falling over each other and wrestling wildly for something that Alice clutched tightly to her chest. Lynx scrambled out of the way as Alice dashed to the seat and stood on top of it, trying to clamber into the luggage compartment above. Louis glared at her because being slightly heavyset even at age eleven, he couldn't follow the nimble Alice up there. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give it back!" He roared. "Alice, it's not funny! It doesn't belong to you!"

"So proud of your Veela hair wand." She snickered. "And besides, my dad gave it to me."

"He had confiscated it and asked you to return it to me! Give it back!"

She twirled a wand in her hands, far away from Louis' reach.

"Hmm." She pretended to think. "How about no?"

The twins exploded laughing, clutching their stomachs and rolling down to the ground. Lyra slumped next to Louis' feet, giggling. He glared at her.

"I hate you!" He declared vehemently. Lynx couldn't help but snort at this.

"I hate all of you!" He announced, fixing Lynx with a death stare instead. Alice began to laugh and Louis went back to trying to hoist himself onto the baggage compartment.

Lyra and Lynx watched their best friends with wide open eyes, their argument about poikilothermic animals completely forgotten. Lyra leaned over to whisper in her brother's ear.

"I ship it." She hissed conspiratorially.

Lynx groaned.

* * *

Cassi couldn't be having a better time. Albus had seen her immediately as soon as she and her mother and siblings stepped foot on the platform, ad he dragged her off to find a compartment, which the four of them quickly did. They had then proceeded to commence a rather noisy game of Exploding Snap, which she had won. Begrudgingly, Rose had handed her a novel that Cassi had wanted very much, Albus grinned and gave her his five Chocolate Frogs, and Colin had handed her a potted Night Rose plant, explaining that his father had given it to him and it would only bloom at night.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Albus asked them all eagerly.

"Well, I'm hoping for Gryffindor, _obviously_." Colin replied. "But I want Hufflepuff too! My mom says it's a great house."

Cassi rolled her eyes. "Colin, if you get Hufflepuff, you'll be branded a pansy for the rest of the time you're there." She wheedled with him. "And you're not a pansy."

Colin snorted. "Yeah, right. Might I remind you it was a Hufflepuff that was selected to represent Hogwarts int he Triwizard Tournament back when our parents were at school? I don't really think Uncle Harry counts because that arse Igor Karkaroff put his name in the Goblet."

"But that was one time!" Cassi reasoned. "Uncle Harry was Gryffindor!"

"Cassi, the greatest magizoologist and the world's foremost authority on magical creatures was Hufflepuff."

"You know that Rita Skeeter is beginning to wonder if Aunt Luna is going to overtake him, right?" Rose jumped in.

"Rosie, since when do we place _any_ store by what Rita Skeeter says?" Albus asked, exasperated with the back-and-forth. "And I want to be in Gryffindor." He announced. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do, Albus!" She shot back.

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor and I like to think I'm pretty brave." Albus replied with a pompous look. Colin elbowed his stomach.

"Mate, you're scared of heights."

Albus turned scarlet. "Okay, other than that."

"How are you going to play Quidditch if you're scared of heights?" Cassi teased. "Aunt Ginny's been trying to get you on a broom for years!"

"Brooms hurt my bum!"

The three of them burst out in laughter, and Rose couldn't stop giggling even after they had subsided. Albus scowled.

"Fine! We've established I'm an unworthy Gryffindor. Can we move on please?" Albus grumbled, anxious to get over the topic. "Rosie, what house do you want to be in?"

She shrugged. "Mama was in Hufflepuff and Dad was in Gryffindor, so I might get one of the two."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Rosie, we all know you're a Ravenclaw. No need for you to deny it."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on! I _just_ said that my parents were in neither of those houses!"

"But you're not your parents, are you?" Cassi replied. "You're you. And you look up to my mom a lot - I think you're going to be a Ravenclaw too."

"Cassi, your mom wasn't a Ravenclaw either." Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I dare you to name one witch - or wizard - that's smarter than her."

Rose was silent. Cassi smirked. "See?"

"Alright, you've got a point." Rose conceded. "Besides, I want Ravenclaw anyway."

Colin punched her shoulder. "Good on you! What about you, Cassi?"

She flipped her hair, still messily braided from that morning when her dad did it. "Slytherin."

They all nodded. "Slytherin through-and-through." Rose commented. "I'd protest if you were put in any other house."

They were all silent for a moment before Cassi started giggling.

"Did you hear about Lysander getting a ferret and naming it Malfoy after my dad?" She hiccuped. The other three were instantly engaged.

* * *

The train ride passed by smoothly, and before they knew it, they were boarding the boats that were being headed by Hagrid, who was getting on in his middle years. Phoenix and the Head Girl - Fiorella - herded them into five different boats, stating it was to be occupied by four children. Colin, Albus, Cassi and Rose immediately jumped at one of them and marked their territory. Lyra, who was passing by the boats with her own little troop stuck her tongue out at Cassi and rolled her eyes. Cassi made an immature face right back.

The boat ride was too full of nervous energy for them to say anything, and when they were standing in front of the Great Hall doors, Cassi leaned over to the three of them and whispered, "Fingers crossed."

She didn't know why she said it. All she knew was that her mum always told her to do that whenever something big was about to happen, and she knew that this was pretty big.

And the doors opened and ohmygods there were big people everywhere and they were scrutinizing her and looking at her because her hair marked her out as a Malfoy and oh shit some must still be prejudiced because they were wrinkling their nose at her and thank Merlin Colin squeezed her hand and they traipsed into the room and there were her parents at the teacher's table sitting next to each other and Dad looked like he was so proud ohmygods he just gave her thumbs-up and she knew they were holding hands under the table and bloody hell there was Headmistress McGonagall ohmygods now might be a good time to faint but no wait Colin was squeezing one hand and Rosie had the other thank god thank god thank god she had her friends.

"Deep breath." Colin murmured in her ear. "And stop hyperventilating. It's gonna be fine."

McGonagall was beginning her speech and she was calling out the names of the first-years to be Sorted. None of them came first, but she did watch a pale boy get Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Shit now might be a good time to panic.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand cut!**

 **Haha I love this chapter I finally got to focus on the kids. Oh and the changed story picture is of Hermione with a young Phoenix. There's one more chapter coming, so hold on :D**

 **I have a rough idea about my next chapter, but I really want input from you guys so I can write what you want to see. I've made Orion very open-ended for that reason exactly. I want you guys to tell me what's gonna happen to him :)**

 **Review replies:**

 _ **JuliSt**_ **: Well yeah, but it's not like they wanted to do anything else. Draco originally wanted to work at St. Mungo's, but he was denied because of his affiliation with the Death Eaters. He really wanted to do something Potions-related, so he went to Hogwarts and applied for the position of Potions teacher, and McGonagall was at her wits' end because Slughorn kept saying he wanted to retire, so Draco got the position. McGonagall hasn't regretted her decision, but she still doesn't trust Draco. And the only way Draco ever hopes to make Orion dignified is to give him enough experience of being undignified, which is why Orion keeps getting pulled around by the ear. As for Hermione, she just loves kids :)**

 _ **SmileSimplify**_ **: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes :D  
** **Orion may have been behaving like a Gryffindor, but he intentions were purely Slytherin. He didn't care about Xavier, even though he knew that they were together. He just didn't want to believe it. All he wanted was Dominique, and he was willing to do anything to get her. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that somebody had beaten him to it. Hermione would have backed off, because she would have known the person she liked was happy if that person was in another relationship. The reason Hermione slapped Malfoy was not because he violated the Decree, it was because he blatantly took the life of another creature, and since Hermione spent her seventh year in a war, she knows what it's like to kill. She doesn't want her kids to experience the same thing, and that's why she was angry, even to the extent she would slap her kid. Again, same reason with Draco. He was extremely angry at the fact Orion was just carelessly throwing away everything he and Hermione had given him, and magic was at the top of that list. It may have been undignified, but at the end of the day, Draco believes he is first a father and then a Malfoy - something his kid doesn't understand. And about the parents not finding out about him violating the law, I guess I took it this way: Harry violated the law and his guardians didn't find out. But if you have to believe that the parents would have been notified, think that Orion sabotaged the memo. He just didn't want his parents to find out. And Hermione almost never, _ever_ does what her husband wants, so rest assured she won't ask McGonagall to lift the probation :) **

**Anyway, if you have any queries, feel free to PM or review me, and that goes for constructive criticism and for pointing out mistakes as well :)**

 **Stay amazing.**

 **Mimi Out!**


	6. Five and Counting

**A/N: Here's the final installment for September the First, and once again, I'm sorry for the god-awful wait. I had this HMUN China thing where I was so caught up in research and blah blah blah and then the actual China thing, that I simply didn't have time to write and then I had to go to my grandmother's home city for a midterm break and our Indian New Year (Ugadi) and I recently got back from all that travelling around. Whew!**

 **If any of you readers are people who were at HMUN China, PM me please please please please and let's see if we did run into each other at our time there!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Longbottom, Colin!" The thundering voice of Professor McGonagall floated over them all and Colin squeezed Cassiopeia's hand nervously before wiping them down on his robes and moving through the crowd of first-years.

"Wish me luck, Cass." He murmured.

"Fingers crossed," she replied fervently, watching him walk up to the stool and watch the Hat get lowered down on his head. She counted a total of thirteen seconds and a very angry expression passed over his face before the Hat yelled an extremely loud "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She saw Professor Longbottom pump his fist in the air with the biggest smile on his face and the grin on Colin's face was wide enough to rival his dad's. She could already see the Professor penning a quick letter to who presumably was his wife to inform her about Colin's house placement. Professor Flitwick leaned over to whisper something in Professor Longbottom's ear and he smiled abashedly.

She whooped along with the Hufflepuff table when he went to take a seat. She watched the proceedings animatedly until Professor McGonagall announced, "Malfoy, Cassiopeia!"

She squeezed Rosie's hand hard enough to restrict blood flow and the other girl gasped. Grinning nervously, she walked up to the stool and the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head until it completely covered her eyes - she was that tiny.

 _Good lord, you Malfoys are now breeding like Weasleys._ The Hat grumbled. _But let's see...you have your mother's courage, as do all of your other siblings. While you are intelligent, I fear the atmosphere of Ravenclaw may stifle you. Hm..._

 _What about Slytherin?_ She asked nervously, twisting her fingers nervously.

 _I dismissed that house once I probed your mind. You are cunning, yes, and you have your father's street smarts and ambition, but I somehow don't think you are suited to that house. I think, on the whole, Gryffindor is a better house for you._

 _Look, you piece of cloth._ She began angrily. _I have wanted all my life to be put into Slytherin and by Merlin, you will do it or I will set fire to you!_

 _Hm, yes, I like it. You are Gryffindor to a fault._

 _Slytherin, you fat hat. Slytherin. I want to choose, and Uncle Harry says the Hat takes my choice into consideration. I could flourish in Slytherin, I'm sure of it. Now take my choice into consideration! My older siblings may have let you puch them around, but I will not tolerate! Now put me in_ Slytherin _, do you hear?_

 _Crystal clear._ The Hat replied, before opening the slit in its brim wide and shouting a magnificent "SLYTHERIN!"

Jumping off the stool with a happy twirl, she saw her mother scowl playfully at her father before nudging him in his ribs. Her dad looked so proud!

As she made her way to the Slytherin table, a young boy with hair as dark as ink stood up to welcome her with the rest of the table.

"William Nott, second year." He offered his hand pompously. She took it, rolling her eyes.

"Cassi. And stop sounding like you bloody own the place." She replied.

He laughed. "No, I'm not like that. My brother said that you Malfoy lot are damn engaging in verbal sparring, so I wanted to see if you were worth it."

"And was I?" She teased playfully. He pretended to stroke his chin.

"Hm...I believe, Ms Malfoy, that you are." He replied, poking her side. She shrugged, grinning.

"Now, Mr Nott, all we have to do is determine whether _you_ are worthy of _my_ friendship."

He placed a hand to his heart in mock distress. "Why, madam, I thought we already established that I am!"

"You have to prove it."

He nodded vigorously. "Anything for the madam!"

They burst out laughing and Cassi clapped a hand over his mouth when Albus was called to the stool. The Hat declared him Gryffindor almost right away, but Rosie was on the stool for over a minute, eventually ending up in Ravenclaw. And Will swore two minutes later that he was pretty sure she'd been cheering louder for her than the entire Ravenclaw table.

Once all the Sorting was finished, and Neville had gotten over stretching his mouth into one of the widest smiles she'd ever seen on him, McGonagall, who was old but nonetheless terrifying, got up to make one of the shortest speeches she'd ever heard. She congratulated the Head Girl and Boy - her brother and his girlfriend! - on their installment, to which they smiled from their respective house tables and bent their heads in recognition, and introduced the new Heads of House this year, especially since Slughorn had retired.

 _The old codger had finally done it_ , Cassi mused. He'd been tormenting McGonagall with retirement threatens for years before she finally found her father as a replacement, and he dropped office the third year after he joined. The subsequent result was that a new Slytherin Head of House was required, and who better than her father?

In fact, half the Heads were the people who had created her!

"Hey, aren't those your parents?" Willian poked her side playfully and nudged towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads or House, both of whom were grinning widely and looking at each other just as equally as soppily.

"Yup! Betcha you won't find a single person in this world smarter than they are!"

He frowned. "I dunno. I haven't actually met them yet. I didn't have your dad for Potions, and I didn't have Ancient Runse as a subject either. Reckon I'll have him this year, and the both of them next year since I'll be taking Ancient Runes."

"First-years were taught by Slughorn?" She asked, mildly entertained.

He nodded vigorously. "Most horrifying thing ever. I self-learnt everything from the textbook and even then my Potions came out wrong! His voice would put me to sleep most classes, and the only times I was ever interested in his class was when I was watching that one button on his robes right over the largest swell of the paunch under his robes, wondering when it would finally pop off."

She burst out laughing.

"Must have been horrifying." She deadpanned, still giggling. He mock-shuddered.

"And his fashion sense was ridiculous! I nearly choked when he walked into the classroom one day wearing buttons with Harry Potter's face on them! Ridiculous! Absolutely mental!" He cried, waving his around dramatically. The poor boy looked genuinely distressed and Cassi laughingly patted his shoulder, making half-hearted attempts to calm him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco watched her from the Teachers' Table with one arm around his wife, scowling. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, honey, calm down." She said, even though at this point she was just about ready to admit she only said that to play her role as the 'calming mother in the face of an irate boy-obsessed father' role that every woman seemed to have to take upon herself when her daughter began fraternizing with boys.

"She's eleven years old, 'Mione!" He exclaimed, unconsciously massaging his fingers into her shoulders as was his habit. "And of all people it had to be _Nott's_ kid?"

She sighed. "Sweetheart, she's eleven."

"She's a Malfoy!"

Hermione rolled her her eyes. "When you were eleven you firmly believed girls had the cooties." She told him. "No matter how close you were to Pansy."

"I started getting physically _involved_ with them two years later!"

"Yes, but you realize that she already has three brothers and a sister at Hogwarts, right?"

"But how is that - "

"Trust me, she won't be able to smile at a boy without one of them finding out and trying to pry." Hermione assured him. "She won't be able to date anyone until sixth year. At least. Also, I need to - "

He frowned down at her. "How are you so sure?" He questioned suspiciously. She rolled her eyes again.

"Because my best friend is Ginny Weasley-Potter." She replied, like it was obvious. "She grew up with six older brothers. Now could you _please_ \- "

"From which only three were in school to impact her dating life." He scowled. "And she started dating..when? Fourth year?"

"Third year, Draco, do try to keep up. She dated Michael Corner briefly."

It was quite clear that this was stressing him more than it was actually helping to calm him.

"Hermione, not helping!" He cried, overcome. "She's two years away from dating a boy, especially if she started getting along with one immediately after she came to school. And a senior to boot!"

"Sweetheart, you realize that Phoenix, Orion and Lynx will do anything and everything in their power to sabotage that, right? And speaking about - "

"Lyra will undoubtedly encourage it!"

"Draco, not that I don't love them, but when have the girls ever won a face-off against the boys, especially when the three of them are spectacularly united in their resolve? And I am quite frankly - "

"When they played in the snow." He replied promptly. "When they wrung Orion's confession about that Dominique Weasley from him a year ago." He continued. "When they convinced the three of them to pay for a shopping spree at Diagon Alley during the summer. When - "

"All right, I got it!" She exclaimed, waving her hands around. "My youngest baby will marry the son of an ex-Death Eater within two years, got it." She said somewhat irritably. The sarcasm was evident in her tone.

He gave her the stink-eye. " _You're_ married to an ex-Death Eater." He snapped, stung. Hermione chuckled.

"Not the point, Draco. I've been telling you this since we got married; you really need to calm down a bit - especially when it comes to the girls. Lyra and Cassiopeia are beautiful, yes, but with Lynx around, Lyra will not be involved with anyone anytime soon, and the same goes for Cassi. And you've been forgetting Colin and Albus as well. They won't let a boy touch her until seventh year. And that's a long time away." She argued, effectively making her point. Draco subsided, slightly mollified.

He fired up again ten seconds later when Will exaggeratedly bowed to Cassi when it was time for the first years to get up, helping her out of the seat even though she didn't need any.

Hermione groaned, on the verge of beginning a different thread of conversation that would clearly have to be put on hold. Perhaps what she had to tell Draco would have to wait until later tonight.

* * *

It did have to wait. Draco wanted strangle the poor Nott child and was almost maniacally gleeful when he received his attendance register for the second years, William Nott's name on it. It took Hermione almost two hours to calm him down and it was close to midnight when they got into bed.

As usual, Draco tried to put his arm around her. She rolled out of his reach, annoyed at him.

"Hermione!" He whined, groping wildly for her body, not wanting to shift the extremely comfortable position he was sleeping in.

"No." She declared adamantly, but only half-heartedly.

He sat up. "What?"

"Forgive me if I'm a little bit pissed off with your behavior, Draco. First, you forget that it is now my fifth year teaching here. Second, you forget that I am beginning the third year of my term as Gryffindor Head of House. Third, you spend the entire dinner and after-dinner griping about a beautiful new _platonic_ friendship Cassi has developed with what I believe to be a very respectful young man."

"Platonic my arse." He muttered, breaking her off in the middle of her tirade. She frowned at him.

"Fourthly, you fail to congratulate the child on making it into Slytherin, which is, may I remind you, _her childhood dream_. Fifthly, and finally, you completely _ignore_ me today after the dinner, _diabolically_ plot the murder of a second-year child and then refuse to see that I have been trying to tell you something since dinner ended because any devoted wife would see that you were preoccupied! And it's alright! It's fine for a father to be angry at his daughter making friends with the opposite gender, but the obsession shouldn't last well over three hours, especially when the child is _eleven years old_!"

She took a deep breath to compensate for the lack of it and glared at her husband, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"All right!" He finally gasped. "I'm sorry! I should've been nicer to you. I should've listened what you had to tell me! And now..." he leaned across the bed in one fluid movement and pulled her against him, tickling her sides - something which never failed to pacify her. "Tell me what you needed to."

She laughed, before giving up and succumbing entirely to the mirth, giggling even after he stopped.

"Fine!" She hiccuped, prying his fingers away from the sides of her stomach and settling down into the bed with him.

"Now what's this big, important thing you had to tell me?" He asked, smilingly. "Did you reach a new breakthrough while studying Runes texts?"

She smirked. "Better."

"Did the Ministry offer you the position of Minister of Magic on a silver platter?" He guessed again. She grinned even wider.

"Even better."

"Did that god-awful Rita Skeeter woman finally die in an excruciatingly painful manner from all the poison of all the lies she's been dishing out over the years?" He asked, tapping his chin.

"Nope!" She sing-songed. "Even more better!"

"Alright then, you tell me. I've extinguished my three guesses." He couldn't wait to hear what had made his wife so happy.

She was silent for a moment, the grin on her face teasing him.

"Come on, 'Mione! Tell me!"

"We're having a baby!" She squealed, placing his hands over her belly.

He froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco."

Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"We're having a baby." He repeated, stunned by it all. "We're having a baby."

She nodded, biting her lip in nervous joy.

"Oh my Merlin!" Her finally shouted, jumping out of bed in excitement and dragging Hermione out with him. He twirled her around in the air, her hands on his shoulder, his on her waist. "We're having a baby!"

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand final closing credits people!**

 **Thanks so much for all the people who supported this drastically terrible first multi-chaptered fic I've ever written. I promise I'll upload one-shots about this family more as they come to me, but there's no guarantee they'll come soon.**

 **PS. Any guesses on what the baby's name will be? *smirk***

 **Stay beautiful and amazing and always believe in the one love 3**

 **MIMI OUT!**


End file.
